


All You Can Eat

by SlipFromGrasp



Series: Three for Three [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Food Metaphors, Luversen, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That Luversen Fic Nobody Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipFromGrasp/pseuds/SlipFromGrasp
Summary: Lena just wants to have a bad food night with her husband and wife but they had to go make things complicated...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Series: Three for Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604128
Kudos: 21





	All You Can Eat

“That’ll be $58.99.”

“60 bucks for dumplings and boiled shrimp? In this neighborhood?”

Lena wanted to surprise Kara and James with dinner since they were staying late to work on a huge feature (the Sharks drafted the first alien pro football player). So she stopped by their favorite spot. They’d ordered from there too many times to count.

Unfortunately, Lena didn’t realize that “Cheung’s Delight” was in a neighborhood that could only be described as Chernobyl-esque.

The cashier went over the receipt. “2 sets of jioazi with extra sauce. That’s 20 dollars right there. The camel’s hump, its seasonal, so—“

“It’s fine.” Lena’s nostrils had had enough. “Please tell me you take card.”

A few minutes and a bottle of hand sanitizer later, Lena was flying up the CatCo express elevator.

“I hope you guys are hungry, I risked life and limb for this.”  
The floor was empty, which she expected, but nobody was at Kara’s desk and James’ office was empty as well. Photos from the football shoot were spread out on the coffee table. Kara’s draft lay forgotten on one of the couches.

If they had an emergency she would know: she gets alerts anytime James activates his shield or opens his suit locker. And Kara makes headlines just by arriving on scene. But nothing unusual was on the office news feeds.

_Where are they?_

When Lena picked up Kara’s draft, she saw it on the couch. The busted Leica, with no film in it.

_We’re eating in the dark room, I guess._

She was actually apprehensive about opening the door because the “In Use” light was on. But Kara’s unmistakable moan could be heard through the door. Lena rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

Lena opened the door just enough to slip inside.

Kara’s skirt was pushed up to her waist, legs hooked over James’ shoulders, with only her arms to hold herself off one of the developing tables. Her button-down was completely open with no bra to speak of, James large hands squeezing and pinching her breasts.

“Just. Like. That.”

She threw her head back, biting the tip of her tongue as she ground her sex on James’ face. Everything was bathed in a red glow, similar to their lamp back home but without the effect.

Lena grabbed a small chair, sat directly behind James, and...pulled out Kara’s potstickers.

“Oh...and you say you’re not—oof, fuck—the Evil CEO.” The only thing nearly as distracting as getting eaten out would be Lena eating her food.

“Well we don’t want it to get cold, now do we? Jimmy, hurry up.”

At this request James reached down and pushed two fingers into Kara, furiously flicking his tongue over her clit.

“Oh my go—yea, like that, like that, don’t stop, fuck!” Kara’s whole body began to shake. For a moment Lena was afraid she’d break the work table. Kara finally came with a high pitched moan, nearly slipping off the table, mostly supported by James shoulders.

There were a few awkward moments while Kara put herself back together and James wiped Kara off of his face.

“Good thing I brought extra napkins.” Lena couldn’t help herself, James was such an easy target.

“We’ll get to you soon, right after dinner,” James said. It almost felt like a threat. He walked over to another table, to hang their negatives.

Lena looked to Kara and mouthed: _What’s his problem?_

Kara, in a stage whisper, “James has huge boner but you showed up with food.” She was already drizzling sauce on the second box of potstickers.

Then Lena, definitely loud enough for anyone to hear, “Does takeout outrate James in bed?” Lena knew she would pay for that later, in a good way. James just sighed and shook his head. He learned not to take the bait.

Now finished at the table, “What’d you get?” James asked. “Please tell me you got the General Tso’s.”

“Please tell me you didn’t hang negatives of me sucking your dick in a CatCo dark room.”

“I’m the only person who has keys to this room, we’ll be fine.” He plopped down next to Kara and grabbed chopsticks. “Besides, my staff uses digital, they don’t come in here.”

James seemed way too confident for Lena’s sake. “Anyone could have walked in on you two.”

Kara practically choked on her mouthful of food. “Mmm...heard you get off the elevator...anyone was within 2 floors...I’d know.”

“So you two have this all figured out, huh?”

James just sort of shrugged, Kara flashed her squinty-eyed smirk.

“Well,” as Lena carefully wiped the corners of her mouth, “Only thing left to do is see if that table can hold three.”

After a flurry of movement—James clearing the table, Kara disposing of/eating the remnants of the dinner at super speed—it was determined the table did NOT hold three. But it would fit Lena, laid out lengthwise, as if she were dessert. A dessert that always came for two.


End file.
